mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
AUN Rejected Laws
Laws rejected or removed by the UN general assembly Ban War Novak proposed that war is bad and should be banned, Lupaia sub proposed that exceptions be made on the fly. It was ultimately rejected due to its impracticality amongst other things. *KAL: Take that Edwin Starr). WMD Exception This proposition was to make an exception to the WMD prohibition for electromagnetic weaponary. Some argued that it was safe while others said it could potentially be just as devestating, especially concerning damage to vital inffastructure. Pokemon game data was also citied as a reason for its rejection. Table to AAC The Table should be placed under the control of its rightful owner, the AAC. Table to Charity : Donate the table to charitable like "Firewood for Orphans in Kaneland", a subsiduary of Kane Industries. This was also rejected with 5 out of 11 nations voting with only Kaneland in favour and 4 countries against Novak, Shaderia & Stahl Empire Deploy Peacekeepers to Shrewsbury UN peacekeepers should be sent to Shrewsbury to prevent the massacre of Telford and Bridgnorth citizens. Dalania and Lupaia requested more information before voting, but were kept in the dark and therefore abstained by default. Nuke the Whales! *KAN: The whales are eating plankton that could be eaten by fish that could be illegally fished by Kaneland's fishing fleet. Nuking the whales improves the economy and disposes of those nasty weapons that Lexilo is getting in such a fuss about. However Kane is worried that the nuked whales could gain super whale powers and set up a nation all of their own possibly known as Wales which may pose a threat. *ANON raised concerns that Landland may have nuclear weapons. Suspend Landland Landland should be suspended from the UN in wake of its breach of the UN law regarding WMDs. Proposed with regards Landland's suggestion to nuke the whales, with the WMD law quoted as follows: "WMDs including nuclear weapons, chemical weapons and other weapons that are devastating and disproportionate which cause undue suffering and damage to people and the ENVIRONMENT should be banned under international law and considered an existential threat." The law was narrowly rejected due to lack of proof of intention and WMDs. The Shaderian delegate also suggested the term "nuke" may have been misunderstood to mean "nuclear strike" when the meaning in context was "to microwave". Ban Lemon Slices in Drinks A motion to ban lemon slices being placed in coca cola, or indeed any other drink except lemonade and water, on pain of death. Opinion on this matter was surprisingly divisive; this was proposed by Shaderia, the AAC accused Shaderia of racism as this is a key cultural difference between the two opposing countries. Aside from this ongoing rivalry, nations had their own completely separate reasons to accept. Kaneland quoted huge internal security budgets, Novak raised concerns about lemon exports, Lupinis cited vodka consumption. The law was initially passed early due to a majority having been reached, then re-floored due to a change in the voting system. Protect the Whales! Whales are beautiful and noble creatures, who if they are constantly oppressed and "nuked" by more savage nations, will surely become endangered or even extinct. Time for this madness to end. Declare Unclaimed Land UNAT Skeletons' Rights Reanimated skeletons are the most put-upon race on the entire map. They are forced to work as slaves, and forced to fight wars in which they have no power or control over. This has to stop! Skeletons were once people too you know! They deserve the right to rest in peace, or at the very least go about their daily business without having their every move controlled by shadowy political and religious leaders. Skeletons, by leaving this mortal coil, by default are already retired, and should be able to live out their deaths in peace and quite, spending their afterlife however which they choose. Shaderia and the Shadistikan cult claim that these skeletons are not sentient beings, but we think this is just lies and propaganda. Plus, even if they are not sentient beings, they still deserve rights! Help The Homeless Proposed in response to Alec Is A Homeless Person. Lupaia cast no vote due to the lack of clarity provided. Evict the Homeless Evict all homeless people and place them in a special homeless zone between Hell and France. : : UN WMD Exception Given the recent Kaneland debacle, there have been calls for the UN to produce a small stockpile of nuclear weapons as a deterrent against nations who are threatening the safety of the map. These would then be voted on by non-suspended UN member states as to whether they would be used or not. Also, given the entire UN would be putting resources into them, the weapons would be built much more quickly, giving the UN the upper hand in any potentially world threatening arms race. *NVK: The law should specify whether use is limited to either the Executive Council or General Assembly. Obviously allocating it to either had it's advantages and disadvantages (Quick, effective response vs legitimacy & preventing abuse) - though would recommend that if the power is given to the UNEC to launch these nukes then it should require the entire council to be in favour of - i.e: the council must agree to use it unanimously. *SHD: If the scenario should present itself that a country tries to create WMD's, and other countries cannot subdue them without massive loss throughout the map, then Shaderia may support the creation and use of WMD's. Given that the UN would be able to create WMD's at a much faster rate than any individual country we've no reason to have WMD's that Neil Buchannon made earlier (We'd be able to produce the weapons even if the threat had a huge headstart). Having WMD's, even for an emergency, will cause concern among many citizens and so Shaderia votes against. Quite how this proposal resulted in two entirely separate sets of votes is unclear. Ban Supernatural Forces Supernatural forces, including zombies, demons, monsters, reanimated skeletons, etc., are not allowed to fight wars for countries. Multiple changes of stances, suspensions and departures affected the results and are not shown. Ban the Creation of Volcanoes Pan-State Highway Protection Large bridges that connect different states should be protected under international law. Anyone who attacks or commits terrorist acts on these structures will be considered as a threat to international stability. This was proposed by lexilo which later withdrew from the UN, AAC abstained and the Stahl Federation voted against. Give Fusonia to Novak Countermotion: Give Novak to Fusonia Destroy Table The table should be seized by the UN so it can safely be destroyed to reduce global instability by bringing the war of the table to an end. Fusonioa to join USP Fusonia should become part of the Union of the Spiderpig with UP and Stahl Federation. Stahl Federation was in favour but AAC, Kaneland, Novak and Shaderia voted against. Member Protection UN nations should help protect member states from undeserved aggression from outside forces. Something that should be talked about at Protection of UN Members. Assistance may or may not be mandatory. Ban Misspelling Countries who spell things wrong in the UN must be forced to spend all of their country's budget on education, rather than on military or economic issues. Menee rusponsiz wur vayg dyew to beying horifikly mispeld, inkloodink Kaynland. Ultimutlee da praposul wus rejekted. Purge Communism Communism is a threat that should be purged. Kaneland waas for. AAC, Amunseth and Stahl Federation were against Commemorate Von Bismarck A statue for former Stahl Empire Leader Otto Von Bismarck to be built at The Lake of Fallen Angels. Due to his perceived role as a war criminal following the chemical attacks in Rio, this decision will be up to the members of the UNGA rather than the Dalanian government. Countermotion: Drain Lake Drain the lake and donate the weapons recovered to weak countries. Table Lottery As the lottery worked so well for Fusonia, it may be a way to settle the table dispute. The lottery will be opt-in of elligible, full UN members and organised by the UNEC. Overrule Kaneland as TV13 Host Suspend Stahl Stahl should be suspended for continued aggression against Kaneland, which is protected by the Rules of Toastervision. The law states "The UN should declare whichever city is hosting the current Toastervision a protected zone upon confirmation by the Arsinos Broadcasting Union of the host city until after the end of the contest when delegations from all nations have made it home safely. Safe passage of official delegations should also be respected." Therefore Stahls attack using ICBMs and bombs on Kanesville violtaes international law and Stahl should be suspended for this unlawful action. Kanelanden Referendum Have a UN controlled referendum to decide whether the area of 'Kanelanden' should remain a Stahl territory or return to Kanish control. If both forces leave the area, then a peaceful referendum can be held to decide who become the legitimate owner of the territory. Rename laws "The One With..." All new and previous war names should begin with words "the one with" because Friends is awesome! =] AAC was in favour - Kane and UP abstained. - AS, Novak and Stahl voted against UN MEcha Shark A UN Mecha Shark should be built to counteract the Mega Shark threat. AAC and Kaneland were for - Novak and UP abstained - AS, Dalania and Stahl Federation were against Death Corruption charge Investigation of Death on corruption charges. Арсинось нельзя говорим и пишем по-английски Translated, this proposal reads "Arsinos may not read and write English". It is unclear which nations rejected the proposal because they disagreed and which rejected it because they could not read it. Организация Объединённых Наций дают все Арсинос Новаку This proposal reads "The UN shall provide all of Arsinos to Novak". Again, which rejections were due to disagreement and which were due to lack of comprehension are not clear, though it is likely that AAC and UP both translated the proposal successfully. SE Goes French Teach French as first and only language in the whole of SE. French will be made the official, teaching English is prohibited and those caught will be deported to Dalania. Anyone who speaks any other language other than French will be deported to Dalania. Anyone caught eating food without fench dressing will be deported to Dalania. Anyone caught not wearing a Beret will be deported to Dalania. Dalania has been carefully selected as a highly tolerant society). SE to Purchase French Teachers SE should have to buy French teachers from the UN so that the UN can assure quality of teaching in Telford. Fair Trials All trials should be fair, civilised and take all of the facts into consideration, it is a basic human right. It would happen automatically in all UN countries. For major trials there would be a page created. Prosecutor would list their arguments, defence would list theirs, neutral party (or UNEC) would look over the evidence and decide on what to do. AAC UNAT Stahl UNAT No Confidnce in UNEC 4 No confidence vote against UNEC for abuse of power and not involving Dr horrible before issuing edicts. Concentration Camps as WMDs The creation and or use of Concentration Camps be considered comparable to WMD usage. By UN Law, a WMD includes anything which can cause excessive damage to people or the environment. Due to their nature, concentration camps, death camps and 're-education' camps also would fit part of this criteria and should be punished comparably harshly. Sign UNGA Proposals - Shaderia All UNGA proposals must be signed by the country that created it. This will help show who is responsible for which proposal and will also help to decide which side of the argument ambiguity should benefit. *LUP: I'm not sure if we're meant to be letter-of-the-law or spirit-of-the-law here. *AAC: The potential for anonymity reduces biased voting. **UP concurs. Prevent Noel's Re-trial (Swift, UP) As Noel seems determined to use the ICC and UNGA as a mechanism to undermine me, I think it's only fair I do the same. *SHD: Why don't you write a song about it? Taylor Swift Indictment Extradite Taylor Swift to the Loveshack on charges of being a peadophile. *SHD: Uncertain on whether she is a paedophile but Solomon is very wary on her affect on young girls, he suspects her of manipulating them into breaking young boys hearts, much like Mrs Havisham. It has been suggested that she may do this in order to turn the girls off boys and groom them for later use. *AS: Even if she was, being molested by Taylor Swift would hardly something to cry about. *AAC is certain she is not, and plus, we're all trialled out right now. Limit Proposals Members should be limited to 3 proposals per week, petty attempts to do nothing is becoming tiresome. The week starts on Saturday. *LPA: The week starts on Monday. *LUP: Moonmoon has too much freetime, imgar isn't cutting it Noel Edmunds' mother should officially be recognised by the UN as a whore *UP: This is seen a compliment in UP with us being named most promiscuous... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... ;) *SHD: We don't really see how it's an insult, is she even still alive? *KAN: Against until the Kaneland fact finsing mission is completed. Teaching French as first and only language in the whole of AAC French will be made the official language of AAC Teaching English is prohibited - Those caught will be deported to Shaderia Anyone who speaks any other language other than French will be deported to Shaderia. Anyone caught eating food without fench dressing will be deported to Shaderia. (lol) Anyone caught not wearing a Beret will be deported to Shaderia. (Shaderia has been carefully selected as it is it a highly tolerant society) The vote was a tie, but the proposal was rejected as there is now a prohibition of language and culture laws The UN should carry out a wabbit reduction campaign to the extent of providing a final solition to the Wabbit question. See the AUNGLAC for Kane's speech on this issue. Recognise Sethos as legitimate ruler of Amun-Seth As you are all aware, Amun-Seth is on the brink of civil war - it is expected that there will be a rebelion against the incumbent Sethos by Magneto who aims to take power of the country from Sethos. We should recognise that a Magneto lead Steel-tide is a dangerous one as he has demonstrated ruthlessness and strong will to war, this is a significant threat to the rest of the world and therefore the United Nations and its constituent members should side with the reliable ally of ours, Sethos. The UNEC should be able to aid Sethos is any way including military action should it see fit. Extradite Catwoman to AAC for questioning about recent events UN forces should attack Buccaneer island, in revenge for them stealing an important artifact from UN territory The table must be reclaimed, Shaderia's lone effort is not enough. *AS: Do it yourself if you want the table so bad, seeing as nobody else cares about it. *NVK: We may change our vote depending on the situation *PIRATES: We don't have your damn table so go drop your bombs somewhere else. The Table is currently being held by the "bond villains" A poorly defined group so getting the table back off them should be quite difficult. Har har. Dihydrogen Monoxide should be banned for it is dangerous. Studies have shown that regular users died after only several days without it. *SHD: Will somebody think of the children! *KAN: kaneland researhcers are currently working on weaponizing this hazardous substance and have developed a prototype hose that could use this substance as a form of non lethal crowd control by launching the chemical at high velocity in a continuous stream. *DAL: we request a retest of the findings on the grounds that death only occurs after avoidance, and no ill health is shown to link to it. Also, that would require a ban of approx. 80% of all biomass... *AS: We're robots. We don't give a shit. The UN should drop 1,000,000 Liters of Febreze on Shaderia to reduce the smell of all those dead people. *DAL: Any method of 'dropping' that much Febreeze would be woefully expensive and horrifically ineffective. *NVK: Against for cost related reasons UP's Relationship with the UN UP's government has approached the UN with the following proposal: #UP requests a place within the World Trade Council - This would benefit everyone perhaps even the pirates! #UP understands that we shall have no say/decision making powers on ANY UN policy #UP will opt into present and future laws which we consider to be in Arsinos' interests. For example. WMD prohibition #UP will also cooperate with International Criminal Court - Unless those accused are in contravention of UN laws UP hasn't opted into. Then we may well refuse to cooperate #We will abhere to no other laws. *AAC: If you can pick and choose with the laws, what's the point in the UN existing anyway. *DAL: This would otherwise break apart the UN, and invalidate all international laws recently created. *SHD: UP could pick and choose which laws they followed if they stayed far away from the UN, this however offers some benefits for the United Nations. In light of Kaneland's proposal and the almost certain domino effect that this will have, Solomon thinks that making a concrete agreement such as this could prove detrimental to the United Nations. *NVK: The state beleives that this could set a precedent that undermines the UN and therefore international order. In addition to this, countries being partial members reduce the representivity of the UNGA and seems to us to be counterintuitive. With more members more can be accomplished and with more legitimacy. The UN is already too fractious which is why the UNEC often can't get stuff done *KAN: Kaneland respesentatives are watching closley and may decide to copy UP. *SAL: We are in agreement with Shaderia All countries should leave buccaneer island immediatley and the island should be allowed to return to its natural state *SHD: make us A uranium sharing scheme which would distribute uranium across all member states Outland to be considered outside of UN jurisdiction To avoid the anger of the Ceph. *AAC: To clarify, I set up this proposal to avoid the beauracracy etc that would arrive. Also definitely against any sort of UN military presence. If a country breaks the law in Outland, they should be held accountable on Arsinos. *LUP: The UN would not necessarily need to have a physical presence. *SHD: Solomon feels that UN countries should still be held responsible for their actions in Outland (I'm assuming this law could be an excuse to say, "Who cares if I butchered everyone, I was in Outland" and the UN would not be able to do much about it) but thinks explicitly stating that it is UN controlled will appear agressive to the natives who are not UN members. Not sure if that makes sense or not but it makes sense to me. *AS: In theory, the UN has no presence there, but the UN should go wherever its nations go. *KAN: The Ceph should be asked if they want to join the UN *DAL: The UN need not have physical presence unless a nation moves its entireity to the Outland Un-ban chemical and biological warfare Why not? If nukes are allowed, why not all WMD's? *LUP: we don't advocate their use, but the UN needs restrictions on these things before someone outside its jurisdiction tries it on. *SHD: Against, these would be used far more often than nuclear weapons (which Shaderia was not in favour of) and in the long run would probably create more suffering. *AS: At most, one WMD per 'world' seems enough. Arsinos has nukes, Outland has Blacklight) *KAN: While these weapons could still play a role in an avengers mission or map event adding other WMD's complicates the warfare system too much Support Sugarnomics Mr Jelly Belly proposes a new economic theory called sugarnomics. Basically give everyone sugar to provide energy and use the energy to become more productive thus fixing the Global economic fudge. *KAN: I ain't paying for no damn subsidy. *LUP: lol at Kaneland voting against its representative's policy. *AAC: Anything proposed by Kaneland will fall. The Balrogg of Morgorth is to be added to the sex offender register and banned from working with Jelly Beans. After a fight in the UN general assembly bewteen Mr Jelly Belly and the Balrog of Morgorth accusations have been raised of sexual harrassment by the Balrog a 60 foot fire deamon by reliable sources from the RoS. *KAN: We cannot tollerate sexual harrassment in this modern and civilised age. *AAC: Jelly Belly is the harasser. He tried to give the Balrog "wang therapy". *DAL: Stop trying to get people tried for sex offences, we know what happened last time. Starburst must create a packet consisting solely of orange and greens As they are the best flavours, Starburst must create a product consisting solely of green (lemon and lime) and orange (orange) sweets. *SHD: it just makes sense. *AAC: While these are the best, I do like the others, and variety is the spice of life. *LUP: What about the reds and purples? *NVK: Ditto The Leviathan Project should be classified as a Weapon of Mass Destruction and banned under UN Law. *AS: Other WMDs are legal, why not this? It might buy us time if the World Breaker gets into Arsinos. *AAC: Unlike nukes, which just cause destruction to cities and infrastructure, this gives Dalania a significant military advantage while fighting battles and would make them basically untouchable during war/invasions. A solely UN controlled Leviathan would be better, but AAC still dislikes the idea, especially while the technology exists to make more than one. *LUP: Given Stahl's liberal use of WMDs this is highly hypocritical. *DAL: If anyone were paying attention, they would realise this is more like an ABC than a WMD, and for such a proposal to cmee from stahl sounds like a baby throwing a tantrum for not getting the shiniest new toy first. *SHD: This is not unlike any other military creations, such as Stahl's rail cannons, and this is far safer than nuclear weapons as it is not indiscriminate in its killing, and so as long as a "lawful" person is in charge (by wartime standards) this should not be banned. *KAN: Kane is a traditionalist and does not want to see these new fangled weapons displace nukes. AAC to potentially be allowed access to UN blacklight mines to maintain one of the only two working gates (17/07/2014) Given that the AAC Blacklight mines have all dried up, and new ones have been found on UN owned Echo Islands, AAC would like to request acces to the new Blacklight source to be able to keep one of the only two functional and accesible gates active. Not all of the mines obviously, but bear in mind given the amout of time it takes to construct a gate, allowing the existing ones to function as normal would be of great benefit to the economy of all of Outland, especially given the relative political neutrality of the Outland colonies compared to in Arsinos, along with the limited amount of natural resources in Outland. Not just AAC would suffer from the loss of this gate, all nations with Outland colonies would suffer an oil crisis, and it would be much, much more difficult for the colonies of Outland to trade with Arsinos nations without it. Obviously, AAC would massively loosen restrictions as to who could use the gate and get rid of all charges and fees, allowing all nations to use the AAC gate to build their own colonies and transport goods and citizens to and from Outland. AAC realises there are nations who aren't neccesarily fond of AAC, and nations who do not have colonies on Outland and therefore don't care, but requests that out of compassion for citizens of all nations who live in Outland that the nations of the UN find it within their hearts to allow this valuable link between the two realms to stay active. *AS: The UN can build their own gate quickly enough and, besides, Kaneland's gate is still functioning, and is now connected to a huge alliance that has more economic potential than AAC has. Are we supposed to just trust AAC? A nation that tried to invade and forcefully steal AS's land when we were being slaughtered, whilst offering no help? We say no! **ANON: The Alliance consists of only 2 outland countries doesn't it, Kaneland and Stahl, and Stahl have their own gate anyway, whereas the outland countries without active access to a gate, Novak, Lupaia, Shaderia could possibly be banned from using the gates of the alliance members, royally screwing over the country majority in Outland, especially if AAC's gate got messed up. - Springer **ANON: AAC is far more trustworthy than Kaneland. *SHD: Is the AAC gate functioning right now? If so you go to hell, giving Shaderia the resources to actually create a gate would be better than just topping off your gate in the event that it gets the sniffels. Jorhan Stahl to be tried by combat for the Sexual Harrassment of Bernice Walters - REJECTED If found guilty, he is to be imprisoned in Loveshack indefinitely. *KAN: more info should be provided Allow nukes again Allow nukes to be used when defending from invasion Those in UNEC power at the time of the unconstitutional authoritisation of the nuking of AAC to be tried for War Crimes Nations voting against included all three UNEC nations. Form a special council for responding to the Horsemen All members of said council to be player-controlled and screened. They are to be given absolute authority when dealing with these matters - answerable to nobody, UNGA and UNEC included. Measure Temporary ceasefires to all wars (2014-08-19) Due to the immense risk of an attack by the Four Horsemen upon Arsinos, we cannot allow ourselves to be dragged down into infighting which will only serve to weaken us. All nations must put aside their grievances and prepare to fight a common enemy - and fight to survive. Resolution for the AAC vs Kaneland conflict (2014-08-19) To help end this conflict AAC should recognise Kanelands sovereignty over the original Kanestralia territory. AAC will retain its original new world territory. Kaneland and AAC are to cease hostilities once the land transfer has taken place. (Should this law pass and AAC refuse to relinquich Kanestralia an international force organised by the UNEC is to restore Kanestralia to Kaneish control.) Form a council for coordinated action against the Horsemen, formed of player-controlled representatives and answerable to the UNGA but not UNEC Proposal designed to alleviate concerns about a council which is not answerable to UNGA. The UNEC is illegitimate as it does not have the consent of the majority of countries. An emergancy council must be installed and headed by a strong leader who can unite Arsinos against the myriad of threats against it. His name: Kane (26/10/2014) *DAL: if you missed the vote, then it is entirely your issue and fault, not that of those who were paying attention. This UNEC still won through the same process as any other, it is still legitimate. *LUP: We might not be happy with the result, and whilst we suspect foul play in our inability to vote we can't blame it on the countries who volunteered to represent us. *AS: Kane, stop trying to use the UNGA to take over the world. Ban Napalm from being used without prior consent from UNGA (03/10/14) Napalm is bad m'kay *SHD: Napalm Death are still allowed *KAN: What a load of sentamentalist envirohippy bull turd. BURN IT ALL Abolish Lupaia and split its territory between all nations (02/10/14) *DAL: Lupaia has done nothing to deserve such harsh punishment. *LUP: Angus Blue shoudl take his personal vendetta elsewhere. *AS: see, this is why nobody likes Pullonia All personnel on Arsinos involved with the Horsemen should be tried via ICC *AS: They should be immediately executed. *KAN, SHD, STL: Too vague, how far would it go? UN forces to march into Outland Enough ofthese assholes. Gather an army together and march into Outland, and show them who's boss! *LUP: we can't afford to lose forces on an offensive when we're likely to need them to defend us in the near future. *DAL: Luapia make an entirely correct point - we need to keep our forces ready for defence, not waste them with an attack Arrest and try war criminal and possible Horseman associate Christoph Waltz - alias Hans Schultz, Hans Landa (2014-12-12) Through complex facial and speech recognition, eyewitness accounts and recorded details Interpol have identified the true identity of former UNEC representative and internationally wanted war criminal Hans Landa. The Interpol pseudonyM Database (IMDb for short) indicates that it is an alias of the notorious Christoph Waltz, a fugitive whose other known aliases include Hans Schulz - under which he is currently running for world president. ADDENDUM: EVIDENCE HANDED TO UNGA REPRESENTATIVES BY ARSINOS INTERPOL http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0910607/ *DAL: we have yet to see verification of any credible evidence on the matter *LUP: abstain for the reason above; we will wait for interpol to present their evidence. *SHD: who's this guy? *NVK: #Meredith4eva Arrest and try Hercules Grytpype-Thynne as a possible horseman associate. (12/12/2014) UNEC member Hercules Grytpype-Thynne has been involved in suspicious behaviour in past along with numerous horsemen incursions have occurred under his watch. *DAL: this seems like a trivial attempt at revenge for the above post. We have no reason to be so childish, do we? *SHDL there is no doubt in our mind that he's a ne'er do well, but such a foul creature should be dealt with outside of the laws of man - Sacrenoir Protectorate vote alteration Should a nation have protectorates under its conrtol whom are UN members, then only one vote may be submitted from the nations - so that nobody can gain an unfair advantage in the UNGA by effectively voting on the same proposal multiple times. *AAC: DPRSJ is not an AAC protectorate, so your intended dig does not work. *NVK: this does not fix anything *LUP: as the line between protectorate and NPC is apparently not clear to all players Nominal Members should not be forced to supply troops to UN (Lornon - 21/11/2014) Currently the constitution states that all members should donate 10% of their troops to the UN in times of need, I believe that given the fact that nominal members do not have the ability to vote in UNGA, UNEC elections or run for a seat on UNEC they should not be forced to supply their troops to the UN's causes unless they want to. - Zeddie Little *DSJ: With the Horsemen threat the UN needs all the troops it can get. Category:AUN Voting Records